


New Beginnings

by NickHasWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Poor Eren Yeager, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickHasWings/pseuds/NickHasWings
Summary: Eren~Most of what he could remember was the streets and fighting for survival. His friends were all he had left, but now they are leaving to live in a shelter. Will he stay alone on the streets waiting for the seasons to finally claim is 17 year old body? Or will he survive to visit his friends?Levi-Having been one of the youngest CEOs in history, taking the position at a young 19, 22 year old Levi is being told by his business partner he needs to start doing charity in order to win over an investor his business really needs. Will he abandon the deal, or take a chance?





	1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"What do you mean you want us to go with you!"  
~  
Eren and his little family of three had grown over the five years he had been on the streets. The boy and his childhood friends, Mikasa and Armin, had been alone for only a few weeks before they met Jean and Marco. After that, they met Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Christa. They met a few other street rats like themselves along the way but few lasted, some stuck around for bit only to disappear in the middle of the night. This was common to them, find and help a group and then just wait until said group left. Trust was hard to get on the street and they were lucky for those they had. Recently they had one group stay over a month, a small group of one girl and two boys. Annie, Berthold, and Reiner had been they're names but they left right when they seemed like they wouldn't. A few months after they left though Marco had fallen ill with an infection, but without money or parents, they couldn't take him to get help. They tried but no one would accept them, well almost no one. That was when they met this one doctor, they were very eccentric and helped them the best they could. The problem was by the time they found their saving grace it was too late. The infection had spread halfway across his body, by that point he was on his deathbed. All the doctor could do was make him as comfortable as possible and take away the pain so he could die in peace. That was when Jean changed, it was no secret the two had been in love. Jean left without a word after that, only to come back now, after worrying his small family of misfits for months.  
It had turned out Jean wasn't leaving them, quite the opposite actually. He had left to find them somewhere safe, he refused to lose anyone else like he had lost Marco. He came back a few hours ago, panting with his two shaded hair clean and new clothes. He looked better too, he had filled out and was no longer as much of a stick like the rest of them, he seemed more content with life. But to Eren, it had looked like he had lost his fight. Eren would be the first to admit that living on the streets wasn't fun. It was awful and dangerous, he had many close calls himself, and half the time you were stuck in a limbo of being so hungry you felt like you were caving in and other times you felt like even moving was a hassle from the fatigue and dehydration. It sucked and he knew that but he would rather this then accept someone's pity and become their lapdog. He was one of the few who refused to give up though, the rest of his group was tired and seemed to like the idea of a roof over their heads and not having to fight for food.  
"Look Eren, I want us to be safe. Do you remember the last time you felt safe and comfortable? I don't, but I do feel that now and it's amazing! I get that you don't want to be indebted to anyone but no one should die because you're stubborn!" Jean exclaimed his pitch slowly creeping into a yell by the end. Eren glared at him with a vengeance, he never said he wanted anyone to die.  
"We're fine where we are you horse faced jerk!" Eren yelled in return, admittedly he knew he couldn't argue Jeans points and the other boy was right. He was also right about Eren being stubborn, the teal eyed boy refused to give up.  
"Are you blind? Eren look around! You guys are living in a rotting abandoned building! You all are half starved and honestly, when did any of you last take a bath?" Looking at any of them you could tell it's been months since they last washed. Though that was partly because it hasn't rained in months and that was their primary source of water. The red and ashamed faces of the group was proof enough that they were at the very least ashamed of their appearance compared to they're clean friend. Jean took their deathly silence as answer enough, "Exactly! That is why Marco is dead and the rest of you will soon follow at this rate! I'm not losing any more friends when we can easily prevent it!" At this point, the cleaner boy was more pleading to the lot of them rather than fighting Eren. He was desperate to get his friends to safety and you could tell most of the others wanted to go with him.  
With a weary look at the brunet next to him Armin decided to speak up, "Look Eren we get it, none of us want someone else's pity, but we can't keep living like this. It's been almost six years, I don't want to spend another winter shivering in the snow trying to sleep in a giant dog pile. We've had so many close calls Eren, we're tired. I'm tired. I want to know I'll have food tomorrow, or that I'll even be alive tomorrow." Eren looked at the blond next to him basically emitting the betrayal he felt.  
"I can't be the only one who doesn't agree with this!" Eren proclaimed with desperation quivering in his voice. Looking at the group he sees nothing but exhaustion on their faces. "Ymir?" he asks with a pleading voice knowing the freckled girl hated pity and owing anyone anything as much as he does. Looking at the girl though, you couldn't tell what she was thinking.  
"Don't look at me like that, I hate the idea as much as you but I can't put Christa through anymore of this knowing I can take her somewhere better." The tall girl said glancing at the small blonde under her arm. Knowing he was running out of options he turned to Mikasa, she had followed him everywhere since they were kids and his family adopted her.  
"I'm tired Eren, and a roof over my head with a bed under me sounds like heaven. But I promised to protect you so I'll go where you do and you know it." The raven-haired girl responded clutching the dirty red scarf around her neck. At this statement the seriousness of this situation rolled over Eren drenching him in dread and exhaustion. Slumping his shoulders and hanging his head he realized he can't make his friends live this way any longer. They didn't deserve that, they deserved fresh food and a roof over their heads. The others stared at him, waiting for him, but he was lost in a raging storm of fear and anxiety threatening to swallow him whole over this decision. It shouldn't have been a hard choice but it was, the streets were all he could remember other than brief flashes of his life before. He wanted his friends safe but refused to rely on some strangers who he had never met. His thoughts were interrupted by a growl coming from Sasha's stomach, her and Connie had been silent through this. She flushed red when the group looked at her, clearly distressed about not being able to control her stomach.  
That was all Eren needed to decide though. He snapped his head to Jean staring him in the eyes before repeating this with every member of his self-proclaimed family. Eventually his gaze crawled its way back to the amber eyed male a new almost sad glint in his ocean eyes. "Promise me something Jean," the tone of the young boy's voice caught attention of the others in the decaying room.  
"Of course, Eren what is it." Eren's melancholy tone must have hinted to be serious since Jean would normally make a stupid comment about him being sentimental, but all he did was wait for Eren's response. Eren appreciated this more than he could express in that single moment.  
"Take care of our family okay?" at this realization of what he planned to do sunk into the rest of their bones. Eren planned on staying and making the rest go, this thought terrified the small group. Even Ymir who normally ignored everyone or joked when others cried, looked torn broken over the idea. Their group was close, closer than most families since they had to rely on each other a hundred percent to even think they could survive. They all knew that while Eren was brash and often caused them trouble, they wouldn't be here without him. His determination is what pushed them, his love held them together, and his faith in them made them get up everyday and grin in the face of danger and death. His spirit led them through the darkness, each of them had been saved by their inner demons by the caring hot-headed boy in front of them who would hold a helping hand out to his worst enemy.  
Their yelling and crying showed how disturbed they were at the thought of losing a family member. Many of them had lost their family or never had one, to even consider separation was just cruel in their eyes. Under all that dirt and grime, they were still children with innocent eyes that they hid behind experience and lies that they ingrained in themselves for self-preservation.  
"Eren you can't be serious!" Armin yelled being the first to wake from the groups dazed state of panic. Mikasa soon followed yelling her own objections, all of which fell to deaf ears as Eren was lost in his own palace of thoughts. Across from the accused boy Jean contemplated the situation, either he could deny and try and force Eren or...  
"I promise."  
Everyone whipped their heads around to stare at Jean in disbelief and confusion, Eren included. The others couldn't comprehend why Jean would give in so fast when he normally would fight Eren with a vengeance. A look of determination that rivaled Eren's own, Jean looked on staring straight into teal eyes. Recovering from his shock Eren looked at Jean back, after years of surviving together it had becomes essential to be able to communicate without words. Eren searched Jeans eyes trying to read what he was thinking. 'I don't like it but I promise to protect them, you stubborn idiot' his eyes seemed to say.  
Eren looked at Jean with a new appreciation, then this new home must really have changed him.  
Ignoring the still protesting group around them Eren responds as earnestly as he can, "Thank you Jean."


	2. Chapter Two

“I want me to what?”  
~  
Levi looked over to his alarm that was screeching on the other side of the room, getting up from his desk the raven-haired man slowly paced towards it before slamming down on the off button. He stalked back towards his desk ignoring the exhaustion plaguing his movements and mind. Checking the clock, he saw it was 5 in the morning. Realizing he only had three hours until he had to come into work, he set off to do his morning routine.  
Stepping into the hallway after exiting his room the steel-eyed man strode forward to his cleaning closet. While Levi could easily afford a maid, he preferred to clean his home himself, believing others can’t clean to his standards. After an hour passes his home shines and smells of bleach and lemon, just how the clean man likes it.  
‘This will have to do until I can get home and clean again after work.’ He thought. Continuing his morning the short man gets ready before putting the finishing touches on his paper work.  
Levi is 23, he became CEO of a small business when he was 19. While that might not seem possible to many people, he wasn’t like most. While the man was young and brash, he was a genius. His family was poor and lived in one of the dirtiest parts of the city, to fix this he worked harder than the rest. He tested out of many grades and almost skipped elementary school completely. Graduating high school at a young 14, he got a free ride through one of the most expensive Universities available. Finishing with a master’s degree after only four years he spent a year working at a local business, making a good impression on the owner, a large man named Erwin Smith who soon became a close friend, he was given the position of CEO after the previous CEO who had retired a year after Levi joined.  
It’s been four years since his promotion, that small business was now a world-wide corporation. The Survey-Corp had many branches and delved into multiple types of businesses. Since the business was as big as it is Levi was now unnecessarily busy. He could easily work less than he did but he chose to do more work than needed do his underlings didn’t have to do as much.  
Checking the clock Levi stared at the red flashing numbers indicating the time, 7:02 am, he’s two minutes behind. The OCD man went on with his strict routine of getting ready, all that was left to do was cook his food for the day, Levi made sure that no matter how little he slept or how much he worked his body was in good shape. To do the he worked out in his personal gym daily and ate healthy home cooked meals he always pre-prepped in the morning. After he was finished, he packed his lunch and went to the garage on the bottom floor of his penthouse.  
After about half an hour of death starring his fellow drivers, he arrived at work 15 minutes early. Gathering his paperwork from the passenger’s side, Levi walked his way to the front doors already feeling the glooming energy of the people inside the 10-story building. As he made it to the door, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Recognizing the custom vibration pattern Levi reached back and grabbed his phone. Glancing at the screen to confirm it was Erwin calling him he slid his thumb over the screen hanging up on him.  
‘If he wants to talk to me, he can come to the office. He knows I don’t answer my personal phone while I’m working.’ Levi thought with an exasperated sigh. Walking into his office building, the raven gives a brief nod to the lady at the desk. Walking to the elevator he presses the up button to call the elevator down from whatever floor it was on.  
“Levi!”  
Recognizing that horrid voice anywhere Levi’s eyes widened in alert praying the elevator would hurry. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that lucky and the crazy doctor behind him managed to grab him first.  
“Levi! Have you talked to Erwin yet! I can’t believe it! What are you planning to do?! Oh, this is the best experiment on human interactions I could ever ask fo- “  
“Tch. What are you talking about Hanji? I haven’t talked to Erwin yet and if it’s important he can come here and say it to my face.” After interrupting the mad doctor in front of him he watched calmly as their eyes widened almost comically behind their wide rimmed glasses. With an awkward laugh the doctor slowly backed away realizing the grave mistake they almost made.  
“Ha…. Umm never mind then! I’m just going to go head back to the medical department to turn in some documents. Uh yeah! I had some interesting cases at the hospital recently. I’ll tell you about them later, okay? Bye!”  
Narrowing his eyes at the escaping doctor Levi turned around just in time to stop the elevator doors from closing. Annoyed that he almost missed his lift up to the top floor the raven-haired man grumbled into the elevator complaining about crazy doctors.  
Pressing the level eight button Levi waited to be taken to the second highest floor. Tapping his foot to the repetitive music playing he wondered about what Hanji had been talking about and what Erwin was going to tell him. Hearing the ding that signifies he’s made it to his stop, he decides he will just wait and figure it out later, he has a lot of paper work to do anyway. Stepping out of the elevator Levi walked past his secretary and into his office to start filing the paperwork from last night.  
Fifteen minutes later Levi was sat at his desk pulling out the other documents he had to read over and sign by the end of the day. Putting on his glasses he got his pen ready and started reading over the documents discussing possible business plans and contracts. After reading over a few documents and sorting them his secretary beeped him on the intercom. Setting down his pen he presses the button down to answer.  
“Yes Petra?” Levi asked into the mic attached to the intercom.  
“Mr. Smith is here to see you sir.”  
“Thank you, Petra. Go ahead and send him in, but have his eyebrows wait outside. Its crowded enough in here.” He responded with a small smirk dancing on his lips.  
Ignoring the high-pitched laughter outside his door he waits for the bushy browed man to make his way into the office. Listening as the door opens smoothly and the tall blond steps in. “Levi!” his friend and ‘boss’ Erwin called with a guilty smile.  
“What did you do.” Levi stated with suspicion lacing his voice, narrowing his eyes Levi glares at the man in front of his desk, all traces of previous amusement gone from his face. The short man leans forward on his desk elbows resting on the surface. He watches as the face of his closest friend smooths out into a purely business demeaner. Straightening up Erwin walks forward towards his desk with a commanding calmness that basically leaked superiority.  
Levi hated it.  
“The public view of Survey-Corp is low, those idiots at the Military Police Co.- “  
Levi will forever think this is the dumbest name for a production company.  
“- are spreading rumors that we keep all of our profit and barely paying our workers just to stuff our own pockets.”  
Levi regarded this statement with a scoff. “So basically, they’re claiming we’re them. Also, don’t we donate a third of our profit to local organizations every month? And our workers get paid almost double what that Moron Pony Co. would pay them.” The pale man questioned Erwin with an annoyed face. “Why tell me this anyway? I handle the company you handle the public, just do your stupid boy next door smile and make them forget about the rumors.”  
Levi definitely didn’t like the look Erwin gave him, like he was an ignorant child. “It’s not that simple Levi. The public know me, they know I at least seem like a good person. It’s you the public are worried about. They rarely see you and when they do, you’re glaring at everyone acting like an angsty teenager.”  
“So? They don’t need to know me, do they? You’re the owner, I just run things.”  
“Exactly! You run things! That’s why they need to know you! They don’t trust your leadership.” Levi’s eyebrow twitched with his agitation. What did the public care about how he ran things? They made good products of a wide variety, since when did the public care!  
“Look Levi, it would be good for the company if the public saw you doing something good. Maybe go visit one of the charities we support? Something that will put you in a good light.” Erwin walked up to the desk handing Levi some papers that seemed to materialize from out of nowhere. With a glare Levi looks at the paper in his hand and up at the tall jerk in front of him. With a tone that would freeze over the Sea he questions, “You want me to what?”  
“Just look through and see if you find anything that would interest you okay?” unphased Erwin turned away with a flourish leaving the room.  
Left in a bit of a shock at his new ‘assignment’ Levi looked down at the papers he was now holding, “Stupid eyebrows and his stupid opinion.” He grumbled while looking through the list of charities he was handed. His eyes scanned past the list, mentally crossing off everything he didn’t like, “Animal shelter, no those things are infested with germs and mud.” This went on tell he stumbled across something that hit a bit to close to home. “Shiganshina Youth Shelter…” His brows scrunched up at the idea of all those kids being forced to live in gross disgusting conditions, disgusting to him anyway. Making his decision he grabs his computer keyboard that was neatly tucked away under his desktop. Waking up the sleeping screen he starts to type up an email to Erwin.


End file.
